


leave a message after the beep

by liliosangre



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Phone Call, Rei is overseas again, Shu is mentioned one (1) time, War Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:34:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29625018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliosangre/pseuds/liliosangre
Summary: Hoping to speak with Rei, currently out of the country, Wataru gives him a call.
Relationships: Hibiki Wataru/Sakuma Rei
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	leave a message after the beep

_“Hey, thanks for callin’. Unfortunately, I ain’t available at the moment, so you’ll have to just leave a message, kay? Okay, stop. Eh, how do I cancel this thing? Why won’t it end alread-”_

The sound of Rei’s automatic voicemail message echoes through the theatre club room as Wataru, a pensive look plastered on his face, settles deeper into his velvet seat.

It has been some time since they last talked, and naturally Rei is busy overseas, but… oh, he really does wish to speak to him. Maybe he doesn't have service? Well, it never hurts to try. He hangs up, sighs, and dials his number again. 

And again. 

And another time after that.

Finally, on the fourth attempt, a shuffling noise from the other side reaches him, and then a familiar voice.

_“Hey, Wataru. Somethin’ up?”_

Overcome with joy, Wataru springs up immediately in his perch on the couch. His ears practically perk like a puppy’s.

“Rei, you picked up the phone! Oh, how are you? Staying healthy, I hope?”

A brief moment of silence from the other end. After that, a low-toned laugh from Rei’s end. 

_“Mm, yeah, if you wanna call it that. I’ve been alright. Sorry I didn't pick up right away, guess I forgot the blasted device in a chair when I was in the other room."_

Long-distance relationships are tough, Wataru knows this. However, he’s no stranger to nuances in voice and tone, being someone who built himself up from them. They were, after all, the scraps of fabric he had stitched together to form his perfect human guise, no matter how ‘odd’ to the masses he presented himself as (at least, he had tried to be ‘normal’. However, that got boring quickly).

And now, over the phone, he can detect a hoarseness to Rei’s voice that wasn’t there before. 

_“Y’know, it’s beautiful here. I think you would like it.”_

“Where are you this time? I neglected to ask before you left.”

_“France. Not Paris, though. Some school on the outskirts.”_

“How romantic. It’s a shame I’m not with you, then… Or rather, it’s a shame _Shu_ isn’t with you. I feel he needs the fresh European air to reinvigorate his senses, the poor thing’s been complaining about a lack of inspiration.”

Rei laughs again, this time more of a chuckle. How wonderful, Wataru thinks, to hear him laugh, despite current circumstances.

_“Yeah. The night air here does wonders for your head, and the sky's really clear so you can see the stars, and… Ohh, I need a long nap,”_ He groans.

“It’s been rough, hasn’t it? I do hope you can return soon. You sound exhausted, how much sleep have you been getting, love?”

_“Perfectly adequate amount. You know me, right? Ol’ Rei-chan’s always lazin’ about and sleeping when he wants to, not a care in the world.”_

Wataru’s brow furrows in concern and puzzlement. No, that…

Why, that sounds like a bold-faced lie.

Though he appears to be carefree and unhinged from any obligation on the outside, the Rei _Wataru_ knows isn’t exactly lazy. And this Rei, the Rei on the other end of the line, he sounds terribly worn out. Stretched thin like a piece of bubblegum.

“Rei, I know you, and I know that you’re not being honest right now. Please, don’t lie to me.”

_“I’m not, Wataru. I’m fit as a fiddle, there’s no need to worry about me just cause I’m out of the country again. I do this all the time, it’s the same as always, right?”_

Now, who did he think he was fooling with that? Wataru is beginning to get annoyed— not at Rei directly, but instead at how stupidly _stubborn_ he can be when he wants to, contrary to how carefree and flexible he often portrays himself as, or how the whispers on the lips of admiring underclassmen make him out to be.

“Rei.”

Silence once again, then a breathy sigh escapes Rei’s weary lips. Wataru would say he's surprised that he didn't put up more of a fight, but right now he sounds like he's in terrible shape. 

_“Sleepless days and sleepless nights have been… pilin’ up over here. It’s like a war zone, Wataru. They fight and quarrel like animals and it takes all the strength I have to step in and stop every battle that pops up. I don’t know when I’m gonna be back.”_

“I see…”

_“I’m sorry. I know you wanted to see me in person again, but it doesn’t look like it’ll be soon.”_

A knot in Wataru’s throat that didn’t seem to be there before hardens. He finds it rather difficult to swallow. Part of him wants to tell Rei to come back— ignore his selfless obligations, return to his arms and rest, but he knows that were he in the same position, he wouldn’t have room to talk. They really are more similar than not, aren’t they… The most he can do is give words of comfort.

“Oh, my poor dear. Don’t worry about it at all, I can wait. Why, I’d wait five thousand years— or perhaps even longer if just to catch a glimpse of your entrancingly beautiful face again.”

_“That’s sweet of you for waiting, but, God... did you have to be so cheesy with it? You’re gonna make me blush, Wataru.”_

Wataru can hear Rei’s words widen a smidgeon… he must be smiling. That, in turn, makes Wataru’s lips curl into a pleased expression. 

Moments like these, no matter how short-lived, fill him with a happy feeling, like walking on air. Wataru is certain that he probably _can_ walk on air if he learns just the right technique, though, so he will have to test out if it gives him the same feeling, the same fluttering sensation as being with Rei, even if only through a cellular device.

“Of course I do. It is my sworn duty as the secret lover that you, Yumenosaki’s famed Demon King, has taken in to embarrass you at any possible moment in time.” 

_“You’re so cheeky today, ain'tcha. Alright, twist my arm about it. I’ll try to hurry home as fast as I can, even if it’s just to get you back for that, and I’ll give you the biggest, most over-exaggerated lovebird greeting possible. I’ll pick you somethin’ up on my way back too.”_

“I’ll be waiting, then.”

Deep down, both of them know that this likely won’t come to fruition, but perhaps it’s what they hope for. Little do they know, the next time they reunite will be in the halls briefly in passing, Rei a mangled corpse left on display for the whole world to see and Wataru a man walking somberly to the gallows.

_“Yeah. Talk to you later, Wataru— love ya.”_

“I love you as well, my Rei. Please, make sure to come home safely.”

_Beep._


End file.
